bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Cactus Jack12
Discription Cactus Jack12, or Cactus as he likes to be called, is a teenager named Brandon who lives in Florida. He is a machinima author who worked on two of the films of Apocalypse Productions. Though he makes himself out to be very stupid he has shown that he is very knowledgeable about Bungie Lore. =History= Cactus Jack12 first began his time on Bungie.net as a poster on the Halo 3 Forum. Though he wasn't really noticed by anyone at the time. During that time he joined his first group "Green Army" in which he was a somewhat active member, and though not really helpful to the groups main goal, he was still an active member none the less. He started drifting away from the Halo 3 Forum and started to move into the role of "Floodian". He started as a relatively unknown member of the flood but never really went to any other forums while he was a flood regular.He gained recognition for his signature of sorts: *Eats Lego*.He typed that at the end of all his posts and even though he was getting recognized recognition isn't always a good thing.For his signature other forum goers would think very poorly of him and he even got a warning from disembodied soul telling him to stop saying *Eats Lego* at the end of his posts because of all the spam threads it was spawning. Threads such as "Stop Cactus Jack" were made to make him cease the make shift signature making. Cactus ceased the the signature and for awhile he was accepted by the Floodians and even has a role in The Flood Movie. There hasn't been any information on The Flood Movie for some time but what is known is that it is going to be animated. The saying *Eats Lego* had gained a small following and even though Cactus said the it was dead he was still recognized for it by all or at least most of the Flood regulars. Cactus Jack was a well known Floodian but he was still an increasing thorn in the side of the moderator staff. He was an active member but he was also a chronic spammer and he was known to make foolish posts and be banned many times for it. One night while a user that goes by the name of PillagePlunder decided to post threads that had links to suggestive themes and all around spammed the Flood Cactus took it upon himself to evade the "-blam-" filter and give pillage a verbal beat-down of sorts. For that both were permanently banned from the main forums of Bungie.net. Cactus Jack today Cactus has accepted the fact that he was an all around fool and has dedicated himself to try and be the best he can be but since he was permanantly banned he uses the groups to better himself and he believes he not the Cactus Jack of old.He has used the term New Jack to describe himself on many occasions. Apocalypse Productions While permabanned Cactus met a user by the name of "Zacharoni" who invited him to join a machinima production company that goes by the name "Apocalypse Productions".He has been part of all (three) of their finished products. And he devised dozens of half baked scripts (see also; Schemes). The New Flood Ever since he was banned he was found refuge in the group called the "New Flood". Many flood regulars go there and have stated that Cactus Jack has improved and deserves to be back on the main forums. His repeated pleas fall on deaf ears but he doesn't let it bother him. He states "they were only doing there job" and his only regret is being an ass to the man that banned him, Anton P Nym. He has tried to bury the hatchet as of late but there has been to reply from Anton. End of AP Apocalypse Productions, the company that Cactus wrote for, broke up in December. He was offerd a job at another company but has declined the offer. When asked he stated "I've had enough". He is still a big member in the New Flood and even pays visits to the regular flood on an alt. Category:Users Category:Bungie Community